Shen Long de Libra
by Darkest Ikarus
Summary: Ele é o Tigre que espreita na Terra? Ou o Dragão que se oculta nos céus? Yin e Yang. A dualidade perfeita. O surgimento de um lendário guerreiro que lutou pra recuperar seu legado. Side-Story de Saint Seiya Extreme. Espero que gostem


**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo.

Hello! Vamos começar mais uma fic? Esta fic contará a origem de um personagem que ainda não encontrei seu "tom" certo. Espero que isso melhore daqui pra frente.

Pois o Cavaleiro de Libra (Sim, Cavaleiro, por que nunca conheci outro além do Dohko) é um dos mais legais de todos. Está sempre entre os mais fortes e sábios!

Novamente, agradeço ao pimentel pelo "help" na argumentação da fic.

Essa fic começou bem fraquinha, mas acho que consegui viajar bastante na maionese antes de terminar e umas ótimas idéias acabaram surgindo.

Com isso a fic ficou menos medíocre do que eu temia que ficasse... E pra falar a verdade... Até curti o resultado final...

Vejamos agora senhor pimentel... Quem é mais foda... Hihihehehehahaha!

**Saint Seiya Extreme – Shen-Long de Libra, o Domador de Dragões…**

_"Corpo e mente…_

_Força e inteligência..."_

_"Duas forças complementares compõe tudo que existe..._

_E do equilíbrio dinâmico entre elas surge todo o movimento e mutação..."_

_"O Tigre... E o Dragão..."_

_"A perfeita dualidade..."_

O jovem que meditava enquanto as cataratas de Rozan castigavam-lhe o corpo abre os olhos repentinamente.

Seus dois companheiros, um rapaz de cabelos longos e negros e uma mulehr de cabelos igualmente longos e negros chamam por ele.

SHEN: Perfeita... Dualidade...?

**-Rozan. China-**

Três jovens chineses correm pelas escadarias do templo Taoísta. Passam pelo pátio onde há dezenas de estudantes de artes marciais treinando por todos os lados. Assim que os três jovens passam pelo pátio, todos param o treinamento pra fazerem reverencias.

Um deles é o Jovem Shen-Long. Cavaleiro de ouro de Libra. Os outros dois são Ming Fang, amazona de Prata de Tigre e Jianyu, o Cavaleiro de Bronze de Dragão. Eles entram no templo e se colocam de joelhos diante do velho cansado e sentado diante do altar que exibe um imenso símbolo do Yin-Yang.

De cada lado do altar, há uma estátua. Um tigre e um Dragão encarando um ao outro.

SHEN: Grande Mestre Ancião... Nós já retornamos da Cachoeira de Rozan...

MA: Como foi a meditação?

MING: Estamos cansados de meditar, mestre. Queremos lutar. Queremos recuperar o legado de nossa família!

JIANYU: Faz muito tempo que estamos treinando mestre! Quando poderemos recuperar o que nos foi roubado? Queremos matar Shou Lao!

MA: Tolos... Não podem se precipitar. Há uma razão pra ele ser conhecido como Shou Lao, o Imortal. Existe apenas uma forma de se matar Shou Lao. É atingindo a plenitude do cosmo... O Sétimo sentido. Vocês são fortes... Mas ainda não estão preparados...

SHEN: Enquanto isso, ficamos aqui sem fazer nada?

Shen-Long soca o chão rachando-o.

MA: Retirem-se... Menos você Shen-Long...

Os outros dois discípulos fazem como ordenados.

SHEN: Mestre Ancião... Eu preciso recuperar o legado de minha família... Shou Lao já assassinou muitos inocentes... Não somos Cavaleiros de Atena destinados a dar fim à injustiça?

MA: Sem despertar seu cosmo, tudo que você conseguirá é ser morto Shen-Long... Tenha paciência... Você se lembra não? Equilíbrio... O tigre e o dragão... O Yin e o Yang precisam entrar em equilíbrio... Ou você jamais alcançará a verdadeira força...

Shen-Long abaixa a cabeça.

SHEN: Eu compreendo mestre... Obrigado por mais uma lição de humildade...

MA: Diga-me Shen-Long... Você encontrou os Dragões…?

SHEN: Mestre?

MA: Os Cem deuses dragões que vivem nas cascatas de Rozan... Você os encontrou?

SHEN: Os deuses dragões que... Expulsaram Shou-Lao de seu meio...

MA: Eles possuem uma sabedoria incrível não?

SHEN: Sim mestre... Estou absorto pelas palavras de sabedoria que eles puderam me transmitir...

MA: Mesmo? Então, talvez exista uma chance para você vencer Shou-Lao...

Shen-Long sai do templo. Os outros dois estão esperando por ele.

JIANYU: O que o mestre queria?

SHEN: Nada... Apenas conversar...

MING: Não consigo mais esperar... Assim que nós recuperarmos nosso legado... Os olhos de Dragão... Poderemos nos apresentar ao Santuário como poderosos cavaleiros!

Ming se retira. Jianyu caminha ao lado de Shen-Long.

JIANYU: Preciso falar com você Shen-Long... Eu tenho a impressão de que... Eu não sobreviverei a luta contra Shou Lao... Se algo vier a acontecer comigo...

SHEN: Pare de falar bobagens. Nós treinamos muito. E vamos conseguir vencer.

JIANYU: Não! Se algo acontecer a mim... Quero que treine meu Filho... Lee... Para assumir meu posto...

SHEN: Pare com isso... Vamos descansar... Saberemos quando for a hora certa...

Quando Jianyu sai e se dirige pra seu quarto, uma menina em um belo vestido de seda chinês se aproxima. Ela corre depressa pelo corredor do templo. Parecia aflita. Ela vira em outro corredor e dá um encontrão com Shen-Long. Ela teria caído no chão se não fosse aparada nos braços de Shen-Long.

Os dois se olham pela primeira vez. De rostos corados eles se levantam e se recompõe.

MEI: Perdão senhor... Não quis...

SHEN: Tudo bem... Qual é o seu nome?

MEI: Sou criada do templo... Meu nome é Mei... Estou procurando minha irmã... Soube que ela retornou de sua viagem...

SHEN: E quem é sua irmã?

MEI: O nome dela é... Ming...

Shen é surpreendido por aquele nome.

SHEN: A amazona de Tigre?

MEI: Oh... O senhor também é um Cavaleiro?

SHEN: Sim... Eu sou... Sou Shen-Long...

MEI: Prazer em conhece-lo.

Mei faz uma reverencia tímida.

MEI: Agora se me dá licença, eu preciso ver minha irmã, senhor Shen-long...

SHEN: Claro... Desculpe por interrompe-la...

Shen fica admirando a garota passando com uma cara meio sonsa.

SHEN: Irmã de Ming é?

Mei entra no quarto da irmã, onde ela está guardando urna da armadura de Tigre num canto qualquer.

MEI: Irmã...

MING: Mei!

As duas irmãs se abraçam.

MEI: Estou feliz em vê-la...

MING: Eu também... Faz quase um ano que não nos vemos...

MEI: Estava preocupada com você irmã... Pensei que não a veria mais...

MING: Não exagere... Foi só uma viagem de peregrinação. Além do mais... Eu não pretendo morrer antes de recuperar o legado dos Olhos de Dragão...

MEI: Irmã... Ainda pretende enfrentar aquele dragão? É loucura!

MING: Não. Eu lutarei... E mais rápido do que imagina...

Jianyu entra pelo quarto.

JIANYU: Ming... Amanhã... Atacaremos...

Ming apenas faz um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.

No dia seguinte, Mei estava caminhando pelo pátio, carregando dois baldes pesados de água.

Shen-Long estava sentado na escadaria observando Ming e Jianyu treinando. Mei quase tropeça e derruba os baldes, mas Shen-Long a ampara.

MEI: Oh... Desculpe senhor Shen-Long...

SHEN: Não precisa se desculpar... Eu já estou me acostumando a ampara-la...

O rosto de Mei fica corado. Ming e Jianyu param de treinar e ficam observando a cena intrigados.

Shen-Long ajuda Mei a carregar os baldes até o quarto de Ming.

MEI: Obrigada... Se eu demorar a preparar o banho de minha irmã, ela pode se zangar comigo...

SHEN: Não se preocupe... Não acho que seja verdade. Sua irmã não ficaria zangada com você. Ela fala muito bem de você...

MEI: Não me preocupar? Quem me dera...

SHEN: Como assim?

MEI: Oh não é nada...

SHEN: Pode falar comigo.

MEI: Eu tenho medo do que minha irmã pretende fazer... Ela pretende lutar com aquele dragão...

SHEN: Sim, todos nós pretendemos...

MEI: Mas...

SHEN: Algo errado?

MEI: Não... Não é nada...

Mei entra no quarto e começa a preparar o banho da irmã. Shen não entende o que se passa. Ming chegava ao quarto naquele momento e vê Shen-Long.

MING: Bonita não é?

SHEN: O que?

MING: Minha irmã... Eu acho que ela gosta de você...

SHEN: O que? Não... Não é o que está pensando...

MING: Tudo bem... Apenas trate-a bem, ouviu?

SHEN: Ei! Não é nada disso!

MING: Tchau Shen...

Ming entra no quarto e fecha a porta.

MING: O que você disse a ele Mei?

MEI: Nada irmã... Juro...

MING: Shen não pode saber o que eu Jianyu estamos planejando. Ele é muito obediente ao Mestre Ancião. Ele não concordará em nos ajudar.

MEI: Mas... Vocês precisarão da ajuda dele...

MING: Mei. Nem uma palavra. Ouviu bem?

MEI: Sim...

Mei sai do quarto enquanto a irmã se despe para entrar no banho. Mei caminha até o pátio chorando e permanece lá por muito tempo. Até que Shen-Long que a observava decide finalmente se aproximar.

SHEN: O que foi Mei?

MEI: Minha irmã... Você tem de impedi-la!

SHEN: O que aconteceu?

MEI: Ela pretende enfrentar o dragão!

SHEN: Ela enlouqueceu?

O mestre Ancião chega.

MA: As armaduras de Dragão e Tigre desapareceram.

SHEN: Aqueles idiotas... Mestre Ancião... Eles estão preparados pra isso?

O Mestre Ancião responde com a cabeça que não.

SHEN: E quanto a mim mestre? Eu estou pronto?

MA: Cabe a você decidir...

SHEN: Eu vou atrás deles...

Os dois Cavaleiros saltam pelas árvores até chegarem a uma caverna escura. De dentro da caverna eles ouvem o rugido do enorme dragão. Shou-Lao o imortal. O Dragão que se corrompeu e se tornou um demônio. Assassinou o clã de Shen-Long e roubou o poder do Ryuugan. O "Olho de Dragão".

JIANYU: Saia daí Shou-Lao! Nós o desafiamos pra combate de honra para recuperarmos o que nos pertence!

Um rugido enorme sai da caverna quando o dragão surge serpenteando pelo ar.

SHOU: Vermes insignificantes... Pretendem me desafiar?

O Dragão Cospe uma rajada de energia que Jianyu defende imediatamente com seu escudo.

MING: Vai ter de fazer melhor do que isso Dragão Maldito!

Ming ataca concentrando uma ventania poderosa em seu punho.

MING: **_FURACÃO DO TIGRE!_**

O golpe atinge o Dragão sem causar o menor dano.

SHOU: Que golpe ais patético criancinha...

Ming é arrebatada por um tapa do monstro ela cai no chão se arrastando por alguns metros.

JIANYU: Ming! Seu maldito! Tome isto! **_CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO!_**

SHOU: Cale-se verme! Acha que você pode comigo? Vermes ridículos e insignificantes... Vocês vão morrer!

Ming e Jianyu se levantam mais uma vez. Preparando-se pro combate.

SHOU: Ataquem mais uma vez... Os dois... Vamos...

MING: Maldito! Pare de zombar de nós!

Ming parte pro ataque. Jianyu segue logo atrás. Se o dragão fosse capaz de sorrir ele estaria sorrindo agora de satisfação.

Shen-Long surge de um salto da floresta, gritando pelos amigos e pousando no chão diante da caverna trajando a armadura de libra. Mas apenas a tempo de ver os corpos dos dois caindo lentamente no chão. Dilacerados pelas garras do Dragão.

Cortes enormes foram feitos nos corpos dos dois, cortando as armaduras como papel. Os corpos caem no chão de forma pesada e eles permanecem imóveis. Olhando pro vazio com os olhos arregalados.

Shen-Long corre até eles e os abraça.

SHEN: Não! Idiotas! Por que vieram sozinhos? Eu deveria ter morrido com vocês...

JIANYU: Não... Você tem de sobreviver Shen-Long... Está em suas mãos agora...

MEI: No fundo sabíamos que nós dois nunca conseguiríamos... E que no fim tudo dependeria de você...

JIANYU: Nós... Queríamos ser úteis também...

Shen-Long dá um grito de ódio abraçando os corpos dos dos amigos.

SHEN: Não morram...

MEI: Shen... Cuide da minha irmã... Ok? Eu queria que nós dois pudéssemos cuidar dela juntos... Mas eu vi que... Você quer cuidar dela... Sozinho...

SHEN: Não diga nada...

MEI: Tudo bem... Se for você... Eu fico feliz...

JIANYU: Lembre-se... Da promessa que me fez Shen... O Lee...

O Dragão olha pros três.

SHOU: Eu lhe deixarei ir Cavaleiro de Atena... Em respeito a seus companheiros caídos... Mas nunca mais volte... Ou não encontrará piedade aqui...

SHEN: Cale-se maldito! Acha que você pode assassinar meus amigos e ir embora assim? Isso termina agora Shou-Lao! Vejamos se você é mesmo imortal!

SHOU: Esta é uma aposta que não vai querer fazer homenzinho!

Shou-Lao, dispara uma bola de energia contra Shen-Long. O Libra deflete o ataque queimando seu cosmo e atingindo a esfera com os escudo. Em seguida, ele avança como um raio sobre o Dragão E atinge o monstro com um soco no rosto.

O Dragão se choca contra a montanha, mas ainda incólume furioso.

SHOU: Tolo! Nunca aprendem... Que seja!

Shen-Long contem a garra do Dragão com o escudo. Ele empurra a garra pra trás e salta sobre o Dragão. Ele é arrebatado pela outra garra. Cai no chão de pé girando o corpo no ar.

Ele concentra seu coso dourado, iluminando a noite e dispara uma rajada de energia com um soco. O Dragão dispara uma também. As duas se chocam no ar e explodem.

She-Long salta tentando dar um chute no Dragão, mas é novamente atingido. Shou-Lao agora leva a boca até Shen-Long e tenta morde-lo.

Shen-Long luta para conter a bocarra do Dragão com toda sua força. Reunindo todo seu poder ele salta pra fora da boca do monstro. Ele começa a concentrar seu cosmo até o limite, invocando uma revoada de dragões verdes feitos de energia. Brilhando como uma estrela ele ataca o monstro.

SHEN: **_CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO!_**

Um enorme Dragão de Energia avança contra o Shou-Lao e explode. Shen-Long Salta para o ar concentrando mais um golpe.

SHEN: **_DRAGÃO VOADOR!_**

Desta vez o Dragão de energia vem do alto e atinge o corpo caído de Shou-Lao esmagando com uma terrível pressão. Shen-Long explode seu cosmo mais uma vez e se atira sobre Shou-Lao como uma estrela cadente.

SHEN: **_FULGOR DO DRAGÃO!_**

O corpo de Shou-Lao explode, devastando a floresta ao redor e causando um desmoronamento na montanha. Com velocidade sobre-humana, Shen-Long salta pra evitar o desmoronamento.

Shen-Long está parado no chão, com dragões de energia circulando seu corpo. Shou-Lao se levanta dos escombros.

SHOU: IDIOTA! Será que não entende? Eu sou imortal! Nada do que você fizer contra mim, irá funcionar!

O dragão concentra energia nas garras e na boca. As três energias se unem por uma faísca de luz e formam um triângulo que o Dragão dispara contra Shen-Long.

SHEN: **_MURALHA DO DRAGÃO!_**

Os Dragões que cercavam o corpo de Shen-Long formam uma redoma ao seu redor. Mas o poder de Shou-Lao é Grande demais.

A explosão causada pelo ataque do Dragão é muito grande. Devasta ainda mais a floresta. Shen-Long está parado em meio ao rastro de destruição, com sua armadura triturada.

Ele remove a armadura ficando apenas de calças. Uma tatuagem surge em suas costas a medida que seu sangue escorre e seu cosmo aumenta.

Na tatuagem podia ser visto um símbolo do Yin-Yang com um Tigre de um lado e um dragão do outro se encarando.

SHOU: Conseguiu sobreviver afinal? Verme resistente... Mas resistentes também são as baratas... E no fim basta pisa-las para que sejam mortas...

SHEN: Diante de você não há mais um verme... Ou uma barata... Mas um tigre furioso... Que comanda uma legião de Cem Dragões... Você é tolo o bastante para desafiar todos eles?

SHOU: Tolo? Não é tolice travar uma batalha que já está ganha... É tolice continuar lutando quando não se há esperança de vencer...

SHEN: Os Cavaleiros de Atena... São os Cavaleiros da Esperança... Enquanto houver esperança, nós lutamos... E vencemos!

SHOU: Sem armadura? Quer fazer bravatas sem usar armadura? Patético...

SHEN: Minha armadura está destroçada... Eu não precisarei mais dela... Eu só preciso do meu cosmo...

Shen-Long ergue um braço e abaixa o outro. Em seguida, em movimentos fluidos de Tai-chi ele inverte as posições dos braços. Shou-Lao pode ver uma imagem do Yin-Yang às costas de Shen-Long enquanto seu cosmo se eleva ao infinito. As palavras dos Dragões que habitam seu corpo permeiam sua mente.

_"Corpo e mente…_

_Força e inteligência..."_

SHEN: Este será meu golpe final...

_"Duas forças complementares compõe tudo que existe..._

_E do equilíbrio dinâmico entre elas surge todo o movimento e mutação..."_

SHEN: Meu cosmo atinge finalmente o sétimo sentido...

_"O Tigre... E o Dragão..."_

SHEN: Observem do céu, meus amigos queridos...

_"A perfeita dualidade..."_

SHEN: Este é o seu fim Shou-Lao! Venham Dragões do Céu! Obedeçam ao chamado de seu mestre! E DESTRUAM O INIMIGO MORTAL DIANTE DE MIM!

Shen-Long com os olhos brilhando de ódio e cosmo energia, reúne toda esta energia que ele reuniu em seu corpo, de cem deuses dragões diferentes e ataca Shou-Lao.

SHEN: **_CÓLERA DOS CEM DRAGÕES!_**

Uma legião de Dragões voam em direção a Shou-Lao causando uma destruição que praticamente destruiu a montanha onde o monstro vivia. O céu estrelado é iluminado pelo cosmo devastador de um Cavaleiro que nasce.

O corpo destroçado do dragão vai ao chão. Seu sangue pútrido se espalha pela terra. Shen-Long se coloca de pé sobre o corpo do monstro.

SHEN: Agora... Devolva-me o que é meu...

O punho de Shen-Long atravessa o peito do Dragão e o sangue do Dragão parece ser absorvido por Shen-Long.

Seu corpo é curado aos poucos. Seu cosmo brilha mais intenso do que nunca. Ele olha pro alto. Em direção às constelações de Dragão e Tigre. Uma lágrima escapa aos seus olhos. Seus olhos que agora se abrem pra uma verdade maior. A verdade do universo. Os olhos de Dragão.

SHEN: Amigos... Eu consegui... Vocês já podem sorrir... Aí do céu...

O sangue do dragão também escorre sobre a armadura de libra e seus destroços. Shen-Long reúne todos os pedaços da armadura e volta pro templo.

Alguns dias depois ele está preparado pra partir pra uma terra longínqua, carregando três urnas. Uma de Bronze. Uma de Prata. E uma de Ouro. Mei vem correndo e chorando e abraça Shen-Long. Ele ergue o rosto dela e a beija suavemente.

SHEN: Eu voltarei logo... Mei...

MEI: Leve-me com você...

SHEN: A viagem é perigosa. Não posso levá-la...

MEI: Eu não quero ficar longe de você... Agora que minha irmã se foi... Você é tudo que eu tenho...

Ele decide por fim acatar a decisão dela e leva-la. Antes que pudessem partir, o Mestre Ancião se despede a distância.

Shen-Long apenas faz uma pequena reverencia com a cabeça, respondida pelo velho cansado.

MEI: Para onde vamos?

SHEN: Para a terra distante de Jamiel... Onde o Artesão de Armaduras vive...

**-Epílogo-**

Muitos dias depois, Shen-Long e Mei chegam ao topo da montanha de Jamiel onde existe uma torre sem portas.

Uma pequena menina de cabelos lilases e pintinhas na testa aparece diante deles em meio a um brilho.

MAYARA: Alto lá! Quem decide invadir os domínios de Jamiel? Lar dos Grandiosos Artesãos de Armadura! Nem mais um passo ou terão de enfrentar a ira da Grande Mayara! Discípula número um do Grande Mestre Hayakuza-sama!

SHEN: Sou Shen-Long de Libra… E procure o Mestre deste Castelo… Tenho armaduras para ele reparar...

Vários brilhos surgem e homens e mulheres das mais diversas idades surgem ao redor. Todos com pintinhas na testa. E um mais velho e venerável. De longos cabelos grisalhos se apresenta.

HAYAKUZA: Eu sou Hayakuza... Grão-Mestre de Áries... Venha... Se é um Cavaleiro e Busca restaurar sua armadura, eu o farei com prazer...

Shen-Long e Mei caminham até o castelo sem portas e de repente seus corpos são envoltos por uma luz que os leva para dentro do castelo.

Hayakuza observa as armaduras abrindo as urnas.

HAYAKUZA: Impressionante... As armaduras mesmo mortas... Apresentam um brilho diferente... O que aconteceu a elas?

SHEN: Eu não sei... Diga-me Mestre Hayakuza... Elas podem ser consertadas?

HAYAKUZA: Elas precisariam ser ressuscitadas através de um Grande Sacrifício de sangue... Sangue de Cavaleiro que possui o cosmo...

SHEN: Isso não será problema... Elas já foram cobertas de sangue... Um Sangue mais poderoso do que o de qualquer cavaleiro...

Shen-Long olha para Hayakuza e seus olhos mudam de aspecto. Adquirindo um aspecto repitiliano.

Continua em Saint Seiya Extreme – Exodus!!

**Nota do Autor:** Bem... Uma vez, numa discussão no orkut, um amigo abriu um tópico com uma teoria a respeito dos Cavaleiros de Ouro e suas técnicas. Como eles consegue manter as técnicas vivas de geração em geração? Como o Mask usa as mesmas técnicas do Manigold, o Debas as dos Hasgard e assim por diante?

A teoria é de que haviam pessoas, não cavaleiros ou amazonas que estavam encarregadas de guardar essas técnicas para os Futuros Cavaleiros de Ouro. E assim surgiram na minha fic os Grão-Guerreiros. Como a Platina.

Grão-Guerreiro é um cara que se candidatou a Cavaleiro, mas não conseguiu ocupar o posto. Por algum motivo, seja por que ele sofreu um ferimento muito sério, ou por que foi derrotado por outro que conquistou a armadura, ou simplesmente por ser um Cavaleiro "aposentado"... O que importa é que no fim, seu poder e seu conhecimento são grandes demais pra serem deixados de lado e eles recebem a incumbência de treinar novos Cavaleiros de Ouro. É isso aí! Até a próxima Fic!


End file.
